


Caught Between The Constellations

by naturewarrior



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Regular Dipper and Bill will be showing up soon, Will Needs a Hug, but not for long, hes so sweet, like seriously, such a cinnamon roll, theres going to be angst soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturewarrior/pseuds/naturewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Cipher had served the Gleeful twins for years. Recently, though, he and his master, Dipper, have been dating in secret. Will thought he would always love his master, but when a spell goes wrong, he can't help but wonder if this relationship- or even Dipper- was as perfect as he always thought it was. Now Will has to figure out what is best for him, who he loves, and which Dipper needs him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between The Constellations

William Cipher had served the Gleeful twins for years. Not that he counted, that would be much too painful. Then his master, Dipper, had confessed he was in love with the demon. His sister didn’t know, and no one else did, but William was fine with this. Why wouldn’t he? He finally felt happy again. Even if he didn’t return Dippers affection-which he did- he would have pretended he did. Dipper had changed since the secret romance started. Sure, he was still sometimes harsh and cruel, but he was generally kind and comforting.

The young man wasn’t quite as skilled at magic as he would have others believe. Sure, he could perform a few half-decent healing spells and had perfected levitation. That was expected of anyone studying magic (not that anyone DID study magic nowadays.) Will had taken it upon himself to teach Dipper the best he could. Human magic was strange to him. He’d only ever used demonic magic, but he supervised Dipper learning new spells. Dipper was prone to jumping ahead to far too advanced magic for his skill level. William sometimes gave advice, but he would stick to the side lines and make sure Dipper didn't get hurt.

The blue haired demon sometimes sat at the small desk in his room, staring at nothing in particular and thinking about nothing in particular. This made him quite easy to startle. In fact, that is exactly what he was doing when his master slammed a worn spell book onto the desk in front of him. “Page fifty six. Translate. Now,” the brunette commanded as Will jumped in surprise. Dipper was not in a pleasant mood, having just arrived back from a particularly tedious interview. He glared as the startled demon opened the tome and turned to the page.

“S-Sorry, sir,” Will stammered. He summoned some paper and a pen and began to translate the words. Dipper scoffed. It always took so long for the demon to write out the words. “No, Will! Just..” Dipper snatched the papers away and shredded them, creating a rather large mess on the floor. It took the human several deep breaths to calm down.

“Just.. Tell me what it says,” he continued, his tone much more gentle than it was before. The young man turned and sat in an armchair as Will glanced over his shoulder, concerned. "I-It's a spell f-for traveling between dimensions, I b-believe,” Will said as his single blue orb skimmed over the page.

“You 'believe'?” Dipper raised a single eyebrow as his icy gaze burrowed holes through the back of William’s head. He drummed his fingertips against the arm of the chair. He had little patience for Will’s constant anxiety. He used to have no patience at all for it, finding it completely infuriating. Dipper now managed to tolerate it.

But the stutter still grated Dipper's ears. It whittled away at what tiny amount of patience Dipper had left.

“No- W-Well, yes- It's.. I-It's a s-spell for traveling b-between dimensions,” William said once again, correcting himself.

“Better," Dipper stated flatly, "but would you mind skipping all this unnecessary crap and tell me what the goddamn translation is?"

It seemed like hours passed as they both sat in silence. Dipper felt a pang of guilt and pity as William began to weep.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry," Will sobbed out, his entire body shaking. Dipper rushed over to William without a second thought. "No, no, it's okay. I've just had a bad day, that's all," he murmured as he helped William out of the chair. Dipper wrapped his arms around Will, pulling the demon into a tight hug. He moved his hand up and down Will’s back as William sobbed into his shirt and continued to shake. William calmed down after a while, and Dipper loosened his hold on Will and stepped back to look at him. “Are you okay now?”

“Y-Yeah, I.. I'm okay,” William replied in a soft voice. “You.. Still want me to translate t-this, right?”

Dipper watched as William broke the hug completely and sat back down in the desk’s chair. Dipper paused, then moved over to the back of the chair, and draped his arms over the demon’s shoulders. The young man bended down and let his chin rest on the top of Will’s head. He could imagine his lover’s blush, which he knew from experience was there. The image brought a slight smile to Dipper's face. “Only if you’re okay with it,” he murmured into Will’s hair. “I hope you know I didn’t mean to upset you, I just.. I had a bad day, that’s all,” he added.

“I-It’s okay. I understand,” William replied, trying not to let his embarrassment show. Will knew this spell well- He had performed the demonic version of it many times. It was second nature at this point. But this was the human version, and human versions of spells were over complicated and flawed. He squinted as he began to translate the page. “You'll need to draw a symbol on the floor, it.. There’s a drawing of it right there, in the corner,” he said as he pointed to the beautiful and elegant rune. He didn’t think he needed to even bother pointing, and he didn’t. Dipper was listening to everything Will said, watching his every movement.

He did that often, even when he hadn’t been open about his feelings to Will. He would just stand there as the demon went about his chores. Dusting the furniture, gathering the dirty laundry, doing the dishes, cleaning Dipper’s room... Making Dipper’s bed. Dipper both loved and loathed watching Will making his bed above all else. He would find himself powerless to move away or turn his head, and would always walk into the room even if he had just seen Will through the door in passing. Dipper invariably found himself tempted to shove the demon onto the bed and pin him down, and confess everything: How Dipper loved the way Will walked, the way Will spoke, the way Will’s eyes crinkled when Will smiled. Then he would tell Will how much he loved him.

Infact, Dipper eventually gave into the temptation. That's how the whole secret romance started. Dipper was so engrossed in this train of thought that he almost didn't hear William continue.

“Then… Y-You need some supplies—“

The brunette cut him off. “Make me a list. Don’t worry about getting anything, I’ll handle it. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master Gleeful.”

Dipper paused, and then slowly moved his head so that his lips were almost right up against Will’s ear. Will’s muscles tensed, uncomfortable and fearful. Over the span of five seconds, Dipper’s lips parted, and then after another excruciating pause, he murmured into the demon’s ear. “My name is Dipper.”

Then he kissed Will’s cheek and walked out of the room, leaving Will in stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted, so uh.. Yey! Celebration! I have written like six stories and four of them are reverse falls but this is the only one I've deemed decent enough to not burn people's eyes out. I mean, it probably only lightly toasted your retinas at most. Right? This'll have at least five chapters, probably more than ten. Feel free to leave feedback below, but any unhelpful critism (i.e. "OMG why the heck do you ship Billdip neither of them like eachother") will be treated as such. Questions are welcome and encouraged, and so are comments in general. My Instagram is @agravityfallssketcher , and I might post some drawings or little sketches for this on there. Because this is my first story posted on here, it'll probably take a while for chapters to be posted, so that's a little warning.


End file.
